Simon's Pokémon Adventure
by Lucoshi
Summary: Simon is a 14 year old boy from Pallet Town. On his birthday he got an present which he didn't really expect to get... He is going to school together with his friend Felix.
1. Chapter 1

"Meeeeeeooooow!"

Simon woke up to the sound of his pet Meowth. "Charlie, get off of me!" Simon yelled. The Meowth reacted by only moving closer to him.

"Meeeoo, Meowth"

"Alright, alright. I'll wake up" Simon sighed. He stood up from his bed and got dressed. He looked at his alarmclock. 10 o'clock on the 8th of March. The 8th of March? HIS BIRTHDAY! Charlie jumped of the bed and licked Simon's leg. "So that's why you woke me up, Charlie". The Charlie purred and nodded. "Let's get some breakfast, and see what my present is!" Simon said while rubbing his hands together, not being able to know his present for his fourteenth birthday. He really wanted that new game, everyone had it! He walked down the stairs to the living room. "Happy birthday to you…" Simon's parents turned around the corner with a cake in their hands. "Oh wow!" Simon exclaimed while his parents kept singing, which was quite awkward. "We have your favorite cake!" His dad said. "Chocolate cake, from the bakery in Cerulean!". "Really?!" Simon was surprised. Cerulean's bakery was extremely expensive, but did have the best cakes of entire Kanto. "Anyways" his mom added. "We got you a present that we think you might like. We wanted to give it to you a while ago, but decided to wait with it until your birthday". She handed over an envelope. An envelope? What could be in it? A trip with the SS Anne? He opened the envelope and took out a piece of paper.

"Hello future student!

We'd like to inform you that you are accepted to the Viridian Trainer school. You are expected to be here at the 9th of March and you will stay here for 2 weeks. You will stay in our school during this period of time. You will travel around the Kanto region together with other students of around your age. During your stay you will learn all kinds of things about Pokémon. We hope to see you there.

Sincerely, Professor Oak."

"I'm… I… You are sending me to school?" Simon said in disgust. This was not the awesome thing he expected. "Sweetie, we are sure you'll like it!". "Mom, it's school! I'll sit there, behind a table, writing stuff down!". "No, you won't. You are going to travel around the Kanto region! It will be fun!" his dad said calmly. Simon sighed. "Alright then, I'll go to Viridian City". He walked back up the stairs and started to pack his stuff. School, he is going to school. This was the worst birthday ever! He put some clothes in his backpack, and some food. This should be enough, he would only have to cross Route 1, which wasn't too long. He picked up his backpack and went downstairs again. While walking towards the door, ready to go, he heard his mom from the kitchen. "Be sure to go to your friend Felix, when you leave". "Why?" Simon asked while he picked his jacket and put it on. "He is going too."

**_Yeah I know, this is a really short chapter. Next ones will be longer!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Felix is going to school too? "Alright" Simon said confused. He went outside and walked towards his friend Felix's house. Pallet Town wasn't all that big. There were only around 10 houses and a population of 30 people. To go to a store of any kind, they had to go to the North, trough Route 1. Then we'd arrive in Viridian City, which also is where the school was. Simon stood in front of Felix's house, and Felix's mom opened the door. "Oh, hello Simon!". "Hey. My mom told me that Felix is going to school too". "That's right" Felix turned around the corner of the hallway. He stood there in blue jeans, a red shirt with a white jacket and also a black backpack. "You are well prepared" Simon said while looking at his friend who was clearly enthusiastic. "Ofcourse, man. We are going to Trainer School! It will be awesome!". Why was he all happy about this? We are going to be in Viridian City, writing stuff down in a notebook. Simon knew Felix had a sister, who also has gone to Trainer School. Simon didn't know much about her, because she has been away from home for a few years already. "Let's Go!" Felix yelled and he jumped outside. He looked with a huge smile at the sun. "Beautiful weather on a beautiful day!". Felix seemed to know something about this school Simon didn't, because Felix wasn't the learning-type.

Felix ran towards Route 1, looked back when he was at its entrance. "Dude! Get moving!" he yelled. "Alright, alright. I'm coming already" Simon sighed while he went to his friend who was waving with his arms. "Come on, let's go! I don't want to be late!" Felix said when Simon was closer to him. Simon looked into the route. They had to go up some small hills, this would take some more time. The route wasn't very long, Viridian City was already in sight, but this could also be because of the lack of trees. They started walking towards Viridian City. "Oh boy, I can't wait until we get there!" Felix said with a smile on his face. "Dude, why are you so happy about this? We are going to school. School is lame!" Simon said. "Simon, this isn't an ordinary school. This is trainer school! We will be traveling around Kanto, with our very own Pokémon!". Wait, they would get their own Pokémon? "That wasn't in the letter I got" Simon said while searching his pockets for the certificate. "No, that's because it's supposed to be a surprise. My sister went there, so I know how it goes". Now, for the first time, Simon got excited for the school. "But it's only for two weeks, how are we able to get our own Pokémon if we can't even be friends with it?". "The trainer school is for two weeks. After that, we'll be able to travel around the world by ourselves, and we get to keep our Pokémon!" Felix smile grew even bigger. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!". The two started to run towards Viridian City. Pidgeys were flying by and Simon even saw a Rattata somewhere behind a tree. This was going to be awesome, getting his very own Pokémon. What would it be? One of those amazingly strong ones? Like a Onix, Machamp, or a Charizard? Or a really cool one? Scyther, Electabuzz, Magmar. The possibilities were endless!

"We are here!" Felix exclaimed. They were standing in front of a sign. 'Welcome to Viridian City, Gateway to Indigo Plateau'. "I think I see the school!" Felix pointed towards a building with a green roof. They walked towards the building, they saw another sign. 'Viridian Training School'. "This is it!" Simon opened the door and was standing in a classroom. The building consisted of only two floors. One with a classroom, and one with some kind of arena. A man with a lab coat walked towards them. "Ah, you must be…" the man looked onto a list with pictures and names. "Felix and Simon!" He said. Simon and Felix nodded. "Wonderful! You are early, so you'll have to wait for quite a while. The school starts tomorrow. Have a look around, and have a stay at Viridian's Pokémon Centre". "Alright sir" Felix said a little disappointed. "Come on, let's have a look at the arena upstairs!" Simon took Felix with him upstairs. They saw a arena, a small one, but it was a arena. "This must be where the Pokémon battles are held" Felix said while looking around. Simon nodded and walked towards a table with a couple of trophies. 'Number 1 Trainer School in Kanto'. 'Number 2 Trainer School in the world'. 'Most graduated students in the world'. This school was a pretty big deal. But how could that be if it only was such a small building? "Dude, it's getting late, let's head to the Pokémon Centre" Felix said while yawning. "Oh, yeah. Alright!" Simon walked towards Felix and they went downstairs. The man was putting Pokéballs on a table. "Uhm, what are you doing, sir?" Felix asked out of curiosity. "Oh, I'm making everything ready for tomorrow, these are the Pokéballs you'll get. And by the way, my name is Oak". "Oh, alright. We're heading towards the Pokémon Centre." Simon opened the door and the two walked towards the Pokémon Centre, which was next doors. "Hello miss, we are looking for a room for tonight" Simon said to the nurse behind a desk. "Ofcourse, my dear. My Chaney will bring you there" she said. A pink Pokémon turned around the corner. It had a little white hat with a red cross. "Chan-sey" it said and it walked towards a door. Felix and Simon followed it and went into a room. "Chan chan" the Pokémon said and it left again. "So… this will be our room for tonight" Felix said while looking around the room. "Yeah, let's get to sleep. We probably need our energy for tomorrow" Simon said while undressing and climbing into bed. This wouldn't be so bad after all. They wouldn't be sitting behind a desk writing stuff, but they would get to be real Pokémon trainers. They both couldn't wait until tomorrow.

**I'm gonna need some trainers, I guess. Please send me some ideas. I only need names, personalities and looks. I'll choose the Pokémons. **


End file.
